Notte d'estate
by Blu Fiordaliso
Summary: Ginny è alla Tana, la sera prima di un giorno molto speciale. Qualcosa di nuovo sta per iniziare, ma prima una visita inaspettata...


Notte d'estate

Ginny si chiuse la porta della sua stanza alle spalle, e chiuse gli occhi. Sospirò, buttando fuori l'aria piano. Riaprì gli occhi. La sua stanza era un po' disordinata, come sempre. Appeso vicino all'armadio, il suo vestito da sposa illuminava la stanza.

Ginny lo fissò mentre ripercorreva con le mente la giornata appena trascorsa; le sembrava fosse durata una settimana. Gli ultimi preparativi per il giorno dopo erano stati completati, i grandi discorsi anche. Quella mattina il papà era venuto a svegliarla con una colazione fumante, coccolandola come quando era piccola e non aveva voglia di alzarsi. Poi le faccende si erano susseguite frenetiche, e tutte le donne della famiglia l'avevano aiutata, premurose e un po' in ansia. E le avevano fatto auguri e raccomandazioni, avevano ricordato insieme e insieme si erano emozionate. Il domani, il futuro, la sua vita con Harry…ora tutto attendeva di là da quella notte.

La mamma, Hermione, Fleur, Audrey, la zia Muriel (sì, anche lei), Angelina…sì, c'erano state tutte. Ginny andò a sdraiarsi sul letto. Ora era sola, nella sua stanza.

Come si sentiva? Non lo sapeva esattamente. Felice. Eccitata. Innamorata, pensò sorridendo. Un po' impaurita?

Ginny raramente aveva paura. E la sua non era proprio paura…più che altro era una sensazione di ansia e allo stesso tempo impazienza di fronte ad una nuova avventura. Sarebbe andato tutto bene? Sarebbe riuscita a fare la moglie? Pensò a Harry, e il suo sorriso si fece più largo. Sì, sposare Harry sarebbe stata una nuova interessante, appassionante avventura.

I suoi pensieri cominciavano a confondersi, scivolando pian piano nel sonno…Harry, il suo sorriso…i suoi momenti cupi…il suo passato…il suo coraggio. Il suo sguardo quando, occhi negli occhi, non c'erano barriere tra loro…

Era seduta sull'erba, al sole. Una brezza fresca le accarezzava il viso, e si sentiva benissimo. Nell'aria c'era profumo di fiori, di vento, di estate. Aprì gli occhi. Non si spaventò quando si accorse di non essere sola. Vicino a lei c'era qualcuno. Si voltò e vide una bellissima ragazza dai capelli rosso scuro e un vestito bianco. I suo occhi erano verdi e quando Ginny li guardò fu come se le potesse leggere dentro, non c'erano barriere…la madre di Harry. Lily.

"Ciao, Ginny" Lily sorrise di più, e il suo sguardo così dolce si fece furbetto. "Non ho resistito, scusa".

Ok, era un sogno. Sicuramente un sogno, pensò Ginny. Cercò di chiudere la bocca, perché non doveva avere un'espressione molto intelligente.

"No…io…" le venne da ridere per la sua goffaggine. Lily rise con lei. Aveva una risata gentile, che le ricordava tanto Harry. Si guardarono.

"Sono felice di vederti".

Lily era entusiasta. "Oh, anch'io, non sai quanto! Sei proprio bella, sai?"

"Oh…grazie" rispose, anche se pensava che Lily fosse molto più bella di lei. Ed era così giovane, pensò Ginny osservandola.

"Allora, come ti senti?" le chiese Lily.

La risposta le salì alle labbra immediatamente, precisa. "Felice. Tanto felice" disse, senza poter evitare di sentirsi un po' in colpa a dirlo a lei.

Lily dovette aver capito, perché le disse. "È fantastico, Ginny. …No? Lo è, credimi. Qualunque cosa sia successa, quello che ho sempre voluto da quando ho messo al mondo mio figlio è che lui sia felice e amato. Non è sempre stato così… - Lily abbassò lo sguardo, triste, - ne ha passate tante, e mi dispiace…" sospirò, poi rialzò gli occhi, che le brillavano. "Ma ora è felice, e volevo dirti…grazie".

Ginny fece un gran sorriso. Era sollevata da ogni ansia, ed era contenta fino alla commozione.

Lily la guardò dritto negli occhi. "Stagli vicina…d'accordo?". Ginny annuì, seria.

"E quando lo vedi, domani, dagli questo da parte mia". La abbracciò, delicata e ferma, proprio come una mamma. Ginny chiuse gli occhi…una nuvola passò e la luce del sole venne meno…

Riaprì gli occhi ed era buio. Era notte, e lei era sul suo letto, vestita. Sorrise. Si sentiva rilassata, ma determinata.

_Sono pronta per domani._


End file.
